


Pay Attention To Me!!

by orphan_account



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Jealous Simmons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt- Grimmons where Simmons is jealous of how much time Donut spends with Grif.<br/>My Summary-Why the fuck is Grif hanging out with Donut instead of Simmons? What the fuck is going on?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pay Attention To Me!!

**Author's Note:**

> I really like this one. Jealous!Simmons all the way! This is my first Grimmons ever so it kinda got away from me....just a bit....I can’t really writer short dabbles yet. Plus I wanted to really showcase the process of Simmons getting more and more jealous. I hope you like!  
> Kudos and Comments are loved and adored

“Grif? Grif where the fuck are you!?” Simmons shouted, storming his way around the base. It was just like Grif to vanish when Simmons wanted to talk to him. He was probably trying to hid from Sarge and got himself stuck somewhere. Simmons let out a loud sigh through his helmet as he turned the corner and walked into the small rec room consisting of a small raggy couch with two large metal crates serving as a table. The maroon soldier froze in the doorway, staring at the scene in front of him. 

Donut and Grif were sitting on the couch. The pin-lightish red soldier’s hands were flying as he told the orange one a story. Grif appeared to be listening, but over Donut’s voice Simmons couldn’t be sure if he was snoring or not. Grif had a habit of falling asleep when someone was talking for too long. He had done it to Simmons countless times. Grif nodded his head suddenly, making it clear to Simmons that he was still awake and actually somewhat contributing to Donut’s story. 

“What are you two doing?!” Simmons demanded angrily. Donut stopped mid-sentence to turn and look at him. 

“Oh hey Simmons! I was just telling Grif about this one time where-” 

“I have been looking all over for you. Don’t you have work to do!” Simmons cut in, getting angrier by the second. 

“Oh yeah! I forgot to do my cleaning today! Thanks for the reminder, Simmons,” Donut exclaimed, jumping up from his seat and rushing out the door. Grif groaned as he got up as well. 

“Does Sarge need me?” He asked. Simmons was a bit taken back by the question. 

“Well no-” 

“Then I’m going to take a nap,” Grif said immediately, heading off in the same direction as Donut. 

“Damn it,” Simmons muttered under his breathe. 

~~~~

“Grif I need your help!” Donut yelled from the next room. Simmons laughed under his breath, knowing that there was no way Grif was going to-wait, why was Grif getting up and walking to the other room!? 

“Can you hold this?” He heard Donut ask. Grif grunted loudly in reply. Grif seriously went to help Donut. Donut of all people! He would never in a millions years get up to help Simmons with anything, but Donut. Simmons couldn’t stop his cheeks from heating up in anger. He got up from his seat and stormed off to find Sarge. At least he was acting normal. 

~~~~

Simmons was going to kill Donut with his spoon or with the death glare he was currently giving the soldier. Out of his armor Simmons felt awkward and exposed, especially with Donut and Grif sitting across from him. Which was part of the problem. Usually Grif sat by Simmons every morning at breakfast, but for the past three days he sat by Donut instead. Simmons’ blood was boiling so hot he thought for sure steam was about to come out of his ears. 

“Are you okay?” Donut asked, giving Simmons a concerned look. 

“I’m completely fine,” Simmons answered, cursing his squeaky voice. 

“You sure?” The other man wondered, “You look pale.” 

“Paler than normal,” Added Grif. Simmons crossed his arms over his chest defensively. 

“I’m fine,” He repeated firmly. Donut and Grif shrugged together, causing Simmons to grind his teeth. 

“Grif, can I talk to you after breakfast?” He asked through his teeth. 

“Why can’t you talk to me now?” Grif replied, sounding bored. 

“‘Cause I want to talk to you alone,” Simmons snapped. 

“Okay, okay,” Grif gave in quickly. Donut looked between the two of them with a odd look on his face. 

“Well, I’m going to get started on my cleaning early. You two have a nice chat,” He announced before leaving the room in a hurry. Simmons glare followed him as he left. Grif rolled his eyes before shoving him food in his mouth. 

“Talk to me, nerd,” He said with his mouth full. 

“Gross. Swallow your food first,” Simmons scold him as usual. He waited for Grif’s “You’re not my mom” comeback but it never came. Simmons had had enough of being ignored by Grif so he can spend time with fucking Donut. 

“Why are you ignoring me!?” He shouted, standing from the table angrily. Grif’s eyes widened in surprise. 

“What?” He asked in confusion. 

“You’ve been hanging out with Donut more than me!” Simmons exclaimed. The room was silent for a moment before a smirk made its way to Grif’s face. 

“Are you jealous, Simmons?” Grif wondered. A blush appeared on the human side of the cyborg's face.

“N-n-no! Why would I be jealous?” He stuttered. Grif kept smirking. 

“Poor Simmons. Jealous of Donut. How does that feel?” The man teased. Simmons glared at him with all his might. 

“Shut the fuck up. I’m not jealous,” He hissed. 

“Sure you’re not,” Grif replied, his voice light and airy. 

“I’m not!” Simmons angrily shouted. Grif got up from his seat and walked around the table to stand in front of him. 

“What do you want from me? I haven’t done anything wrong. What’s got you so fucking round up?” He asked. 

“I want you to pay attention to me!” Simmons yelled without thinking. As soon as the words left his mouth he went pale, well paler than normal as Grif had put it. The other man was staring at him with a knowing look. 

“Admit it,” He muttered. 

“Admit what?” Simmons replied. 

“That you’re jealous of me spending more time with Donut then you,” Grif explained. Simmons took a deep breathe. 

“There’s a small, very small, chance I’m a little jealous you won’t spend time with me,” Simmons murmured back. Suddenly a pair of lips touched his nose. 

“You know I love you right?” Grif asked. Simmons nodded. 

“Good. You’re fucking adorable when you’re jealous. I can’t believe Donut’s plan worked,” He continued. 

“Me either-wait what?!?!” Simmons squealed. Grif threw his head back and laughed. 

“You fucking asshole! I hate you! I take it back! I fucking hate you!” Simmons screamed. Grif kept laughing till he decide to kiss Simmons into shutting up. The orange soldier couldn’t believe Donut’s plan to make Simmons jealous had actually worked. The angry sex they were about to have was going to be awesome.


End file.
